Forbidden Floor
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "Mommy, kenapa gedung ini tidak punya lantai 4?" / "Itu kepercayaan zaman dulu kalau angka 4 memiliki arti yang tidak baik, sayang. Tapi bisa dibilang saat ini rumah kita berada di lantai 4." / "Ah, pemilik apartemen ini memang agak aneh. Jangan dipikirkan." / "Kris, bisa kita pindah dari sini?"./ KrisTao couple with kid!Luhan as main cast.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Floor **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast _milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan (_**as KrisTao's son**_)

**Genre** : Horror, Mystery.

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Angka 4 dikenal sebagai angka sial dalam kepercayaan masyarakat Asia Timur dan terkadang ada bangunan yang tidak menyertakan lantai 4 atau angka 4 dalam proses pembangunan dan hasil akhirnya.

"Mommy, kenapa gedung ini tidak punya lantai 4?" / "Itu kepercayaan zaman dulu kalau angka 4 memiliki arti yang tidak baik, sayang. Tapi bisa dibilang saat ini rumah kita berada di lantai 4." / "Ah, pemilik apartemen ini memang agak aneh. Jangan dipikirkan." / "Kris, bisa kita pindah dari sini?".

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Korean Horror Movie "Hidden Floor". **_

**Author's Note : **

_Hello_ ^^

_This is another horror story from me_ :D

Cerita ini tercetus begitu saja setelah aku menonton salah satu film _horror_ Korea berjudul "_**Hidden Floor**_". Tapi ceritanya berbeda kok, jadi tidak akan membuat kalian bosan membacanya.

.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**Forbidden Floor (Part. One) **

"Nah, di sini rumah baru kita, Lulu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Gedungnya bagus kan?" kata Tao pada putranya yang berusia lima tahun yang dia panggil 'Lulu'.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk memperhatikan gedung apartemen di hadapannya menjadi menghadap ibunya, "Apa Lulu akan tetap tidur bersama _Mommy_ di rumah baru kita?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, sayang. Apartemen kita yang sekarang jauh lebih besar dari yang dulu. Jadi nanti Lulu akan tidur sendiri di sebelah kamar _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_."

"Sayang, bisa tolong naik duluan dan bawakan ini?" kata seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang emas pada Tao sambil menyerahkan sekotak kardus berisi beberapa barang-barang.

"Oh, tentu, Kris." Tao menerima kardus yang disodorkan oleh Kris, suaminya. Kemudian matanya kembali beralih ke Luhan yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya, "Lulu mau ikut _Mommy_ ke atas? Nanti Lulu bisa melihat kamar baru Lulu."

Luhan mengangguk dan mendekati Tao kemudian memegang ujung pakaian yang dikenakan Tao. Tao tersenyum kecil dan berjalan memasuki apartemen bersama dengan Luhan, sementara Kris tetap berada di luar dan sibuk menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari truk pengangkut barang.

Tao memasuki _lift_ bersama Luhan sambil sedikit membenarkan posisi kardus yang membebani kedua lengannya. "Lulu, bisa tolong tekan angka 5?"

Luhan bergerak mendekati panel _lift_ dan bermaksud untuk menekan angka lima, dia menghitung berurutan dari angka satu namun hitungannya terhenti karena dia tidak melihat angka 4. "_Mommy_, disini tidak ada angka empat."

Tao mengintip panel _lift_ dari balik kardus yang dibawanya, "Oh, itu mungkin karena gedung ini tidak memiliki lantai 4, sayang. Langsung tekan angka 5 saja."

"Kenapa gedung ini tidak punya lantai 4, _Mom_?" tanya Luhan.

Tao membenarkan posisi kardusnya lagi, tangannya mulai pegal karena harus bertahan mengangkat kardus yang cukup berat itu. "Itu kepercayaan zaman dulu kalau angka 4 memiliki arti yang tidak baik, sayang. Tapi bisa dibilang saat ini kita tinggal di lantai 4." Tao membenarkan posisi kardusnya lagi, "Sekarang bisa tolong tekan angka 5? _Mommy_ mulai pegal membawa ini."

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan menekan angka 5 di panel _lift_ dan tak lama kemudian _lift_ bergerak naik dan berhenti di lantai 5. Luhan tertawa senang dan berlari keluar mendahului Tao, Tao tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan.

Tao menghela nafas pelan karena tangannya benar-benar pegal dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memperhatikan pintu-pintu apartemen. "Rumah kita di pintu nomor 504, Lu."

Luhan menatap Tao kemudian mengangguk kecil, dia berjalan kembali sambil melihat nomor di setiap pintu dan menggumamkan '504, 504..'

Tao berjalan mengikuti Luhan namun dia terhenti saat ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu. Tao menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat sosok anak kecil bermata bulat besar yang kemungkinan seusia Luhan tengah menatapnya dari balik pilar. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil pada anak kecil itu, namun dia diam saja dan terus menatap Tao.

"_Mommy_! Di sini!"

Suara teriakan Luhan membuat Tao berpaling dan dia melihat anaknya tengah berjinjit dan berusaha membuka salah satu pintu di lorong itu. Tao memalingkan kepalanya kembali untuk melihat anak kecil bermata bulat itu namun dia sudah tidak ada dimanapun. Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi dia segera menyusul Luhan yang tengah memekik kesal karena pintunya tidak bisa dia buka.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di apartemen baru mereka. Sesekali Tao bergerak menyuapi Luhan yang makan sambil melirik TV yang sedang menayangkan kartun kesukaannya.

"Luhan, ayo makan dulu. Nonton TVnya nanti saja." kata Tao sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi kepada Luhan.

"Uuh, tapi aku masih mau nonton, _Mom_." Luhan berusaha mengintip TV yang tertutupi oleh tubuh Tao yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, ayo makan yang benar. Ingat, saat makan tidak boleh nonton TV dan jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti kau sakit perut." Tao membenarkan posisi duduk putranya agar menghadap ke meja.

"_Mom_~" Luhan mulai merengek sambil menatap Tao dengan tatapan memelas andalannya, namun Tao menggeleng dan bergerak mematikan TV.

Luhan memasang wajah cemberut yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan hingga Kris tertawa dan mengacak rambut anaknya. "Ayo, anak _Daddy_ yang paling tampan tidak boleh cemberut pada _Mommy_. Habiskan makan malammu lalu sikat gigi bersama _Daddy_, oke?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat, dia mulai melahap kembali makanannya sementara Kris mengusap kepalanya dan Tao meletakkan lauk ke dalam mangkuk Luhan.

Tao membersihkan ceceran nasi di sekitar mulut Luhan, "Oya Kris, kau sudah membereskan dokumenmu? Besok kau sudah mulai bekerja lagi kan?"

Kris menatap Tao dan menelan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya, "Tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku hanya perlu membongkar satu kardus lagi dan menyusunnya di lemari ruang kerjaku."

Tao mengangguk paham, "Perlu bantuan?"

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, sayang. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Daripada membicarakan itu, kau sudah menemui pemilik apartemen ini?"

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Tadi aku sudah mencarinya ke kantor operasional di bawah tapi yang ada hanya asistennya dan dia bilang ibu pemilik apartemen ini sedang berada di kamarnya dan tidak keluar kamar sejak pagi."

"Tapi yang penting kau sudah menyampaikan pada mereka kalau kita sudah mulai menempati kamar ini, kan?"

Tao mengangguk sambil membantu Luhan minum dari gelasnya, "Ya, asistennya juga mengatakan kalau dia baru bekerja selama dua minggu. Dia minta maaf karena mungkin belum bisa terlalu banyak membantu, tapi dia bilang dia akan mengusahakan semampunya agar kita nyaman di gedung ini."

Kris mengangguk paham kemudian matanya kembali beralih pada Luhan, "Nah, kau sudah selesai? Ayo, kita gosok gigi~" Kris menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tao tersenyum kecil kemudian dia berdiri dan mulai membereskan meja. Tao menumpuk piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk yang mereka gunakan ke _sink_ tempat mencuci piring. Tao mengenakan sarung tangan karet dan mulai mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

_**Pip **_

Tao terhenti saat dia mendengar suara TV yang dinyalakan dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari TVnya. Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Luhan, sudah malam. Matikan TVnya dan ganti pakaianmu dengan piama."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendengar suara Luhan, Tao mematikan kran air dan berbalik namun dia tersentak saat dia tidak melihat siapapun di ruangan tempat TV menyala. Tao melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan berjalan menghampiri TV yang masih menyala. Tao mengerutkan dahinya dan memutuskan untuk mematikan TVnya.

"Sayang? ada apa?"

Tao berbalik dan dia melihat Kris muncul sambil menggendong Luhan. Luhan mulai menguap dan menggosok matanya karena kantuk.

"_Mommy_~ Lulu ngantuk~" rengek Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangganya ke arah Tao.

Tao mengambil alih Luhan dari gendongan Kris, "Kris, bisa tolong aku untuk cuci piring? Aku harus menidurkan Luhan dulu."

Kris mengangguk dan berjalan menuju _sink_ sementara Tao menggendong Luhan menaiki tangga ke arah kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamarnya dan Kris. _(A/N : Apartemen mereka memang memiliki dua lantai. Lantai pertama berisi pintu depan, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV, dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi dan ruang kerja Kris. Sedangkan lantai dua berisi kamar Luhan dan kamar KrisTao, walk in closet, kamar mandi, dan space tempat bermain Luhan)_.

Tao membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidurnya dan mengusap-usap punggung dan kepala Luhan agar dia tertidur. Namun Luhan masih membuka matanya dan menatap Tao walaupun sesekali Luhan menguap dan menggosok matanya.

"Ayo tidur, Lu. Besok kau harus ke sekolah baru." Tao mengusap-usap pipi Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Sekolah baru?"

Tao mengangguk, "Iya, sayang. Makanya sekarang tidur ya. _Mommy_ akan nyanyikan _lullaby_ untukmu." Tao ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan dan mulai menanyikan _lullaby_ kesukaan Luhan sejak dirinya masih bayi.

Tao tersenyum kecil saat Luhan tertidur dengan posisi membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Memang walaupun Luhan sudah berusia lima tahun, tapi selama ini dia masih menempel terus pada Tao. Bahkan sebelumnya Luhan tidur bersama Kris dan Tao, namun sejak Kris dipromosikan menjadi salah satu Direktur, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartmen yang lebih luas agar Luhan bisa memiliki kamar sendiri.

Tao menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Luhan kemudian mengecup dahinya, "_Good night, baby_." lirih Tao sebelum kemudian dia menguap dan ikut tertidur di sebelah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tengah sibuk membereskan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Besok akan ada rapat dan kemarin sekretaris Kris sudah memberikan dokumen materi rapatnya padanya dan itulah yang sedang dicari Kris saat ini.

_**Drap Drap Drap **_

Gerakan Kris yang tengah membereskan dokumennya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara seseorang sedang berlari. Kris bergerak keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menatap tangga ke arah lantai dua kamar apartemennya.

Lantai dua sudah terlihat remang-remang karena Tao memang tidak menyalakan semua lampu yang berada di lantai atas. "Tao? Luhan?" panggil Kris.

Kris terdiam sebentar menunggu jawaban namun karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun Kris mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Namun saat Kris tiba di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya dia kembali mendengar suara seseorang sedang berlari dan kali ini asalnya dari luar.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam 10 malam dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk berlarian di koridor. Kris berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membuka pintunya, dia melongokkan kepalanya namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di luar.

Koridor gedung apartemennya terlihat remang-remang dan sunyi karena memang saat ini sudah cukup larut. Kris menarik kepalanya dan menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_.' pikir Kris sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Tanpa Kris sadari bahwa sejak tadi gerak-geriknya diawasi oleh sosok anak kecil bermata bulat besar dengan kulit putih pucat dari balik salah satu pilar.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

.

.

.

_Chapter_ berikutnya masih belum bisa dipastikan kapan aku _update_. Dan _fic_ ini berbeda dari film _horror_ yang membuatku terinspirasi. Aku hanya mengambil unsur apartemen yang tidak memiliki lantai 4 di sana. Sisanya hasil karanganku sendiri.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Floor **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast _milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan (_**as KrisTao's son**_)

**Genre **: Horror, Mystery.

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Angka 4 dikenal sebagai angka sial dalam kepercayaan masyarakat Asia Timur dan terkadang ada bangunan yang tidak menyertakan lantai 4 atau angka 4 dalam proses pembangunan dan hasil akhirnya.

"Mommy, kenapa gedung ini tidak punya lantai 4?" / "Itu kepercayaan zaman dulu kalau angka 4 memiliki arti yang tidak baik, sayang. Tapi bisa dibilang saat ini rumah kita berada di lantai 4." / "Ah, pemilik apartemen ini memang agak aneh. Jangan dipikirkan." / "Kris, bisa kita pindah dari sini?".

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Korean Horror Movie "Hidden Floor". **_

**Author's Note : **

_Hello_ ^^

Wah, aku senang sekali ternyata _fic_ ini direspon dengan begitu baik hingga mendapatkan lebih dari 30 _review_ di _part_ pertamanya. Terima kasih banyak ^^

Oya, ini bukan _Genderswitch_ ya. Di sini Tao dan Kris adalah pria.

Karena aku sangat senang dengan jumlah _review_nya, aku memutuskan untuk membuat _part_ keduanya secepatnya. Semoga kalian suka ^^

Dan, tolong tinggalkan _review_ kalian agar aku semakin bersemangat membuat _chapter_ berikutnya :D

Oh satu lagi, untuk _**Riszaaa**_, ini bukan _horror fic_ pertamaku, _Dear_. Aku sudah pernah membuat _horror fic_ sebelumnya dengan judul _**'**__**The House'**_. Silakan _check_ di _profile_ku jika kamu belum membaca ceritanya :D

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Forbidden Floor (Part. Two) **

"Luhan, cepat minum susunya. Kita akan segera berangkat." seru Tao pada Luhan yang tengah menonton TV. Putranya memang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, tapi Luhan selalu meminum susunya sebelum dia keluar rumah.

"Iya, _Mommy_." Luhan berdiri dan meminum susunya yang berada di atas meja.

"Sayang, kau yakin tidak perlu aku temani mendaftarkan Luhan?" tanya Kris.

Tao melepaskan _apron_ yang dikenakannya, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya kok. Setelah Luhan masuk kelas dan mulai belajar, aku akan pulang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu? Kalau tidak salah _deadline_nya sudah lewat kan?"

Tao mengangguk, "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dari sebelum kita pindah, Kris. Tapi sampai hari ini belum ada _email_ dari kantorku yang memintaku untuk menerjemahkan hal lain."

Tao memang bekerja sebagai penerjemah buku-buku dengan bahasa asing, dia sengaja menekuni pekerjaan ini sejak dirinya melahirkan Luhan karena pekerjaan ini tidak menuntutnya harus selalu pergi ke kantor. Tao bisa bekerja di rumah dan itu berarti dia bisa bekerja sambil menjaga Luhan.

Kris mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan memakai jasnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat. Luhan tidak boleh terlambat di sekolah barunya."

Tao mengangguk dan memanggil Luhan yang masih sibuk menonton TV. "Lulu, ayo. Kau tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah barumu."

Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri Tao dan menarik kain celana Tao. Tao merendahkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkannya dengan tinggi Luhan, "Ada apa? Jangan takut. Nanti Luhan pasti punya banyak teman baru."

Tao sangat mengetahui kalau Luhan memang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing, dulu sewaktu di sekolah lamanya saja Luhan lebih sering bermain sendiri atau ditemani salah satu gurunya. Luhan memang sangat pemalu dan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain karena sejak dulu keluarga mereka selalu tinggal di apartemen di daerah sibuk dan kebetulan jarang sekali ada anak-anak yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan mereka.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Kris sambil ikut berjongkok di sebelah Tao.

Luhan menggeleng kecil sambil memainkan jemarinya. Kris tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Luhan, "Ayo, _Daddy_ akan mengantarmu ke sekolah baru."

.

.

.

.

Tao, Kris, dan Luhan berjalan menuju ke arah _lift_ dan mereka turun dengan menaiki _lift_. Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai dasar mereka melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata yang berhiaskan _eyeliner_ tengah berdiri di hadapan _lift_.

"Oh, hallo! Kalian penghuni baru apartemen ini?" tanya pria itu.

Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah, "Iya, kami baru pindah kemarin."

Pemuda itu memekik senang, "Benarkah? Oh, akhirnya ada juga yang pindah ke sini. Selama ini gedung ini sepi sekali." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan. Aku Byun Baekhyun, penghuni kamar nomor 203."

Tao membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, "Aku Huang Zi Tao. Ini suamiku, Wu Yi Fan dan ini anak kami Wu Luhan." Tao menunjuk ke arah Kris dan Luhan yang bersembunyi di belakang Tao.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap Luhan, "Anak kalian manis sekali. Hallo Luhan, aku Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun _Hyung_."

Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil tetap bersembunyi di belakang Tao.

Tao menatap Baekhyun, "Ah, Luhan memang pemalu. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena baru bertemu. Anda tinggal sendiri Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku juga tinggal bersama suamiku. Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia baru saja berangkat. Dan panggil aku Baekhyun saja, kurasa umur kita tidak berbeda jauh. Aku senang sekali karena aku bisa punya teman lain selain Taeyeon-_ah_ –asisten pemilik apartemen–. Di sini juga tidak ada anak-anak selain Luhan, jadi sangat sepi."

"Kau sudah lama tinggal di sini?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Belum. Aku baru tinggal seminggu di sini."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen? Kami belum bisa menemuinya." kata  
Kris lagi.

"Ah, pemilik apartemen ini memang agak aneh, jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga hanya pernah satu kali bertemu dengannya. Dia hanya ibu-ibu aneh yang selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kalau tidak ada Taeyeon-_ah_, pasti apartemen ini kacau balau."

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang tidak ada anak-anak selain Luhan?" tanya Tao. Ingatannya melayang pada sosok anak kecil bermata bulat yang dilihatnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya. Yang tinggal di apartemen ini hanya aku, Chanyeol, Taeyeon-_ah_, dan keluarga kalian. Gedung ini memang masih baru, jadi baru ada sedikit orang yang menempatinya. Ada apa, Tao?"

Tao tersentak dan menggeleng kecil, "Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Kris melirik arlojinya, "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Tapi maaf, kami harus pergi. Aku harus ke kantor dan Tao harus mengantar Luhan ke sekolah barunya."

"Oh, tentu saja. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengunjungi kamarku di lantai 2. Aku cukup sering ada di rumah kok. Aku bekerja sebagai pengajar di sekolah musik tapi kebetulan saat ini jadwal mengajarku tidak banyak."

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu. Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga Wu sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia pergi memasuki _lift_.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Luhan ke sekolah barunya, Tao memutuskan untuk berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan mereka di sebuah _supermarket_ dekat gedung apartemennya. Tao mendorong _trolley_ miliknya sambil sesekali berhenti untuk memasukkan barang-barang yang dia butuhkan.

"Oh, anda Tao-_ssi_, kan?"

Sebuah suara wanita yang memanggilnya membuat Tao menoleh dan dia melihat sosok Taeyeon tengah berdiri di dekatnya sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi beberapa _snack_.

"Taeyeon-_ah_? Apa kabar? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." sapa Tao sambil tersenyum.

Taeyeon tersenyum, "Iya, aku sedang membeli persediaan _snack_." Taeyeon menatap sekitar Tao, "Dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan sedang di sekolah saat ini. Nanti siang aku akan menjemputnya."

"Oya? Wah, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan anakmu. Baekhyun-_ah_ bilang, anakmu sangat manis."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih. Oya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, kemarin aku melihat anak kecil berada di lantai tempat kamar kami berada. Kira-kira siapa dia? Baekhyun bilang tidak ada anak kecil lain selain Luhan."

Taeyeon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi di gedung apartemen itu memang tidak ada anak-anak lainnya selain anakmu. Tapi itu yang aku tahu, mungkin saja dia kerabat ibu pemilik apartemen."

Tao mengangguk paham, "Ah, kau sudah selesai berbelanja? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

.

.

.

.

Tao meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjaannya ke atas meja makan. Tao menghembuskan nafas lelah dan membuka jaketnya kemudian dia mulai membongkar isi kantung-kantung itu. Tao memisahkan barang-barang itu dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sesuai. Namun disaat Tao tengah sibuk bekerja Tao mendengar suara-suara ribut dari lantai dua apartemennya.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, kalau dia tidak salah mendengar itu adalah suara dari mainan robot milik Luhan. Tapi bukankah seluruh mainan Luhan masih berada dalam kardus dan belum Tao bereskan?

Tao meletakkan roti yang sedang dipegangnya kemudian menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Dia melihat mainan robot Luhan dalam keadaan menyala dan berada di luar kardusnya. Mainan itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas karpet tempat bermain Luhan.

Tao mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil mainan itu, dia mematikannya dan berjalan menghampiri kardus mainan Luhan. Kardus itu sudah terbuka dan kelihatannya beberapa mainan di sana sudah bergeser dari posisi sebelumnya, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengacak-acak mainan itu.

Tao memasukkan mainan robot Luhan dan menutup kardus itu. Tao menggeser posisi kardus dan menempatkannya di sudut ruangan. "Aneh." gumam Tao.

Tao berbalik dan kembali bergerak menuruni tangga untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan belanjaannya yang masih terbengkalai. Selain itu dia juga harus segera membereskan barang-barang lainnya karena memang ada banyak barang yang belum dia keluarkan dari kardus-kardusnya.

Saat ini Tao sedang membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan menyusunnya di sebuah rak buku besar miliknya. Tao mengeluarkan buku-buku itu satu persatu dan menyusunnya berdasarkan abjad di lemari bukunya.

_**Zzzrrrsshhh **_

Gerakan Tao yang tengah menyusun buku terhenti saat dia mendengar suara air mengalir, Tao meletakkan buku yang tengah dipegangnya dan berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi. Tao membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dia melihar kran air wastafel yang menyala. Tao menurunkan pandangannya dan mematikan kran air tersebut.

Saat Tao mengangkat kepalanya Tao tersentak saat melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil dengan wajah putih pucat tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Tao membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap sosok anak kecil itu yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tao merasakan tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Tao merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan, Tao tersentak dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar saat sosok anak kecil itu mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tao memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan berusaha menahan jeritan ketakutannya saat dia merasakan sosok itu menyentuh tangannya. Tao bisa merasakan jemari yang terasa sangat dingin menyentuh tangannya.

Tao memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya saat dia tidak lagi merasakan jemari yang dingin di tangannya. Tao menghembuskan nafas lega saat sosok anak itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Tao bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran ponsel yang Tao letakkan di atas meja mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tao mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Ya, hallo?" sapa Tao sambil menjepit ponselnya dengan kepala dan bahunya sementara tangannya tetap menyusun buku-buku di rak.

"_Selamat siang, apa ini orangtua dari Wu Luhan?" _

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Ya, aku ibunya. Ada apa?"

"_Jadi begini, Nyonya Wu. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak 30 menit yang lalu, kami menelepon karena sampai saat ini anda belum menjemput Luhan. Jika anda tidak bisa menjemputnya siang ini, kami akan meminta Luhan untuk menunggu anda di penitipan anak-anak yang berada di sebelah sekolah ini." _

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan dari wanita di _line_ telepon, matanya bergerak cepat ke arah jam dinding dan dia semakin terkejut saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Padahal dia berani bersumpah bahwa sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi, jam masih menunjukkan angka 10.45.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan segera menjemput Luhan. Bisa tolong jaga Luhan sebentar?"

"_Tentu, Nyonya Wu. Kami akan menjaga Luhan sampai anda datang." _

"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan."

Tao segera berdiri dan menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil miliknya. Untungnya Kris dan Tao memang memiliki mobil masing-masing walaupun tadi pagi Tao diantar oleh Kris dengan mobilnya. Tao bergegas menuju _lift_ untuk pergi ke lantai dasar.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding _lift_, kejadian pagi ini aneh sekali. Tao bersumpah bahwa sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi, jam masih menunjukkan angka 10.45. Bagaimana bisa dia berada begitu lama di kamar mandi? Padahal dia merasa bahwa dia berada di sana kurang dari 10 menit. Tao merinding saat teringat wajah anak kecil yang menatapnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Tao meletakkan sepiring _spaghetti_ di hadapan Luhan. Tao memutuskan untuk memasak _spaghetti_ saja lantaran dirinya tidak bisa memasak hal lain dengan cepat. Dia belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk makan siang mereka karena dia begitu terburu-buru saat menjemput Luhan dan saat bertemu dengannya Luhan langsung mengeluh lapar.

"Nah, Lulu makan dulu ya. _Mommy_ masih harus membereskan buku-buku milik _Mommy_."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai menyendokkan _pasta_ itu ke mulutnya. Tao kembali membereskan buku-bukunya sebelum kemudian dia teringat satu hal. "_Baby_, apa kau sudah membuka kotak mainanmu?"

Luhan menoleh dengan mulut yang sedikit kotor karena saus, kemudian dia menggeleng kecil.

"Kau yakin, sayang?" tanya Tao lagi.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk berulang kali dengan imut.

Tao tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, maafkan _Mommy_. Lanjutkan makanmu, _Mommy_ tahu kau lapar. Nanti setelah makan, ada _caramel pudding_ untukmu."

Luhan tersenyum gembira kemudian dia kembali makan dengan semangat. Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Tapi kemudian dia terdiam karena dia ingat kotak mainan Luhan yang sudah terbuka, robot mainan Luhan yang menyala sendiri, dan juga sosok anak kecil yang dia lihat di kamar mandi.

Tao harus akui bahwa dia sangat takut melihat itu, tapi dia juga bingung antara mengatakannya pada Kris atau tidak. Dia tahu bahwa Kris tidak pernah percaya pada hantu atau sejenisnya, tapi Tao takut jika harus terus mengalami kejadian seperti tadi.

"_Mom? Mommy? Mommy_!"

Suara teriakan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Tao, "E-eh iya, ada apa, sayang?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Mommy_ mengabaikan Luhan."

Tao berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan, "Maafkan _Mommy_. Ada apa? Luhan sudah selesai makan?"

Luhan mengangguk namun dengan wajah yang tetap cemberut.

Tao membersihkan mulut Luhan dari ceceran saus, "Maafkan _Mommy_, ya? Nah sekarang Luhan mau _pudding_nya?"

Luhan mengangguk, matanya sudah kembali berbinar-binar.

Tao tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Luhan, "Sebentar, akan _Mommy_ ambilkan _pudding_nya."

Tao mengambilkan pudding untuk Luhan kemudian memberikannya padanya. Luhan tersenyum senang dan mulai memakan _pudding_nya.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Tao melirik ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar, kemudian dia mengambilnya. Tao mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya sementara matanya tetap menatap Luhan yang tengah makan dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya?"

"_Tao? Bisa datang ke kantor sebentar?_"

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, dia bisa mengenali suara atasannya dari _line _seberang. "Ada apa, _Sir_?"

"_Ada pekerjaan baru untukmu, tapi kali ini dalam bentuk hard copy. Karena itu kami tidak bisa mengirimnya lewat email. Jadi, bisa kau ke kantor untuk mengambilnya?_"

Tao menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik Luhan, "Tapi, aku.."

"_Oh, maaf Tao. Aku ada tamu, cepat datang kemari ya. Nanti kau bisa mengambilnya di sekretarisku. Baiklah, sampai nanti._"

Tao menghela nafas pelan saat atasannya sudah menutup telepon darinya. Tao khawatir kalau dia harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Tao mengutak-atik ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kris.

"_Ya?_" sapa Kris.

"Kris, ini aku."

"_Oh, ada apa, sayang?_"

"Ini soal Luhan. Apa aku bisa menitipkannya sebentar di kantormu?"

"_Kenapa? Kau ada urusan?_"

"Uhm, iya. Aku harus ke kantorku sebentar. Apa kau bisa menjaganya sebentar Kris?"

Tao bisa mendengar helaan nafas Kris, "_Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku sangat ingin menjaganya, tapi lima menit lagi aku harus pergi karena ada rapat di luar kantor. Bagaimana kalau kau menitipkannya di penitipan anak saja?_"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku takut Luhan akan mengalami kekerasan lagi seperti di penitipan anak waktu itu."

"_Kau benar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya saat ini._"

"Hmm, baiklah. Tidak apa, Kris. Sampai nanti."

"_Iya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sampai nanti, I love you._"

"Hmm, _I love you too._"

Tao memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jaketnya kemudian dia menatap Luhan yang baru saja menghabiskan _pudding_nya. Tao berlutut di sebelah kursi Luhan, "Luhan, _Mommy_ ingin minta tolong."

Luhan menatap Tao sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, "Ada apa, _Mommy_?"

"_Mommy_ harus pergi sebentar ke kantor. Luhan bisa membantu _Mommy_ untuk menjaga rumah? _Mommy_ janji _Mommy_ tidak akan lama."

Luhan mulai memasang wajah cemberutnya, "_Mommy_ akan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di rumah?"

"Maafkan _Mommy_. Tapi _Mommy_ janji hanya sebentar. _Mommy_ akan kembali sebelum malam dan membawakan _ice cream_ dan _bubble tea_ kesukaan Luhan. Bagaimana?"

Wajah Luhan kembali berseri-seri saat Tao menyebutkan '_ice cream_' dan '_bubble tea_'. "Lulu mau yang rasa coklat!"

Tao tertawa dan mencium pipi Luhan, "Iya, nanti _Mommy_ belikan. Jadi, Luhan bisa bantu _Mommy_ kan? Luhan boleh menonton kartun kesukaan Luhan selama _Mommy_ pergi atau bermain dengan mainan milik Luhan. _Mommy_ janji tidak akan lama, jangan nakal dan jauhi dapur selagi _Mommy_ pergi, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat, "Jangan lupa _bubble tea_ dan _ice cream_ untuk Lulu!"

Tao tertawa sambil mengenakan jaketnya, "Iya, _Mommy_ janji. Jangan nakal, oke? Hati-hati selama _Mommy_ tidak ada di rumah. _Mommy_ pergi dulu." Tao menunduk dan mencium kedua pipi Luhan dan puncak kepalanya.

Luhan bergerak turun dari kursi dan mengikuti Tao ke pintu depan, dia melambaikan tangan kepada Tao. "_Bye-bye Mommy_!"

Tao balas melambaikan tangannya, "Jangan nakal selama _Mommy_ pergi, oke? Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang tidak dikenal. _Mommy_ akan segera kembali."

Luhan mengangguk dengan imut kemudian dia menutup pintu apartemen mereka. Tao menghela nafas pelan dan segera pergi menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tao tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan Luhan yang sibuk meminum _bubble tea_nya di meja makan.

"Luhan tidak nakal kan, selama _Mommy_ pergi?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil, "Lulu mendapat teman baru, _Mom_! Dia baik sekali."

"Oya? Siapa? Teman Lulu di sekolah tadi?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan, tadi Lulu bertemu dengannya di sini. Tadi saat _Mommy_ sudah pergi, Lulu mendengar suara-suara dari luar. Waktu Lulu membuka pintunya, Lulu melihat dia, _Mom_. Dia mengajak Lulu bermain."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar cerita Luhan, "Oya? Anak itu seperti apa? Apa dia baik?"

"Uhm! Dia baik sekali pada Lulu. Dia mengajak Lulu bermain di sekitar lantai ini. Oya _Mom_, mata anak itu lucu sekali. Matanya bulat besar seperti bola dan kulitnya putih. Rambutnya hitam, tidak seperti rambut Lulu yang berwarna coklat."

Gerakan tangan Tao yang sedang mengaduk sup terhenti. Rambut hitam, mata bulat, dan kulit pucat? Itu sama persis dengan sosok hantu yang Tao lihat di kamar mandi tadi!

"Oya, dia bilang namanya Kyungsoo. Tapi Lulu bingung, Kyungsoo bilang dia tinggal di lantai 4, _Mom_. Di kamar 404. Tapi, bukankah di gedung ini tidak ada lantai 4? Jadi, Kyungsoo tinggal dimana ya, _Mom_?"

Tao berhenti mengaduk supnya dan menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Astaga, siapa yang baru saja ditemui oleh anaknya?!

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Bagi beberapa _reader_ yang menebak bahwa hantunya Kyungsoo, selamat! tebakan kalian benar.

Kenapa aku memilih Kyungsoo? Alasannya adalah menurutku jika Kyungsoo menjadi hantu anak-anak, mungkin penampilannya akan mirip dengan Toshio (hantu anak kecil di film _**The Grudge**_). Karena alasan itulah aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai hantunya.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Floor **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast _milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan (_**as KrisTao's son**_)

**Genre **: Horror, Mystery.

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Angka 4 dikenal sebagai angka sial dalam kepercayaan masyarakat Asia Timur dan terkadang ada bangunan yang tidak menyertakan lantai 4 atau angka 4 dalam proses pembangunan dan hasil akhirnya.

"Mommy, kenapa gedung ini tidak punya lantai 4?" / "Itu kepercayaan zaman dulu kalau angka 4 memiliki arti yang tidak baik, sayang. Tapi bisa dibilang saat ini rumah kita berada di lantai 4." / "Ah, pemilik apartemen ini memang agak aneh. Jangan dipikirkan." / "Kris, bisa kita pindah dari sini?".

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Korean Horror Movie "Hidden Floor". **_

**Author's Note : **

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the review! _

Dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk kemarin, aku akan menjawabnya secara keseluruhan di sini.

Mengenai Luhan yang bisa melihat Kyungsoo, itu karena Luhan adalah anak-anak. Pernah dengar soal anak-anak yang bisa melihat hantu tapi dia tidak sadar kalau itu hantu? Hal ini yang terjadi pada Luhan.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Forbidden Floor (Part. Three) **

Tao masih terdiam dan menatap Luhan yang baru saja menceritakan soal teman barunya itu. Sementara Luhan hanya memandang Tao bingung.

"_Mommy_? _Mommy_ kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Tao sedikit tersentak dan berbalik kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya, "Tidak apa-apa. _Mommy_ cuma kaget."

"_Daddy_ pulang!"

Suara yang berasal dari Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Luhan melompat turun dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri Kris, "_Daddy_!" pekik Luhan riang sambil melompat ke pelukan Kris.

Kris tertawa sambil menggendong Luhan, dia meletakkan tasnya di kursi kemudian kembali mendudukkan Luhan di kursinya. "Tadi Daddy membelikan Lulu _puzzle_ baru." Kris menunjukkan sekotak besar _puzzle_ pada Luhan yang menerimanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Terima kasih _Daddy_!" kata Luhan ceria.

Kris tertawa dan mencium pipi Luhan, kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Tao yang masih sibuk memasak. Kris berdiri di belakang Tao dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak menyambutku, hmm?"

Tao sedikit terlonjak karena Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi kemudian Tao sedikit berbalik dan mengecup bibir Kris, "_Welcome home_.."

Kris tersenyum dan mencium pipi Tao sebelum kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku mau mandi dulu. Wangi masakanmu membuatku kelaparan."

Tao tersenyum melihat Kris yang segera berjalan ke lantai dua untuk mandi. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian Tao mematikan kompor saat masakannya sudah matang, kemudian dia meletakkan panci kecil berisi sup serta beberapa masakan lainnya di meja makan. Kemudian tatapan Tao beralih pada Luhan yang tengah asik memperhatikan kotak _puzzle_ barunya.

"Lulu, _puzzle_nya disimpan dulu ya. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu."

Luhan mengangguk dan melompat turun dari kursinya, dia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk menyimpan kotak _puzzle_ barunya.

Tao berbalik dan kembali menyiapkan peralatan makan lainnya, namun saat Tao berbalik Tao tersentak saat melihat sosok anak kecil dengan mata bulat dan kulit pucat tengah duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Luhan.

"Aah!" jerit Tao sambil melepaskan mangkuk yang tengah dibawanya karena dia memakai kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

_**Prang **_

Mangkuk yang dibawa Tao terjatuh ke bawah dan pecah berantakan. Namun Tao masih bergeming dan tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sayang? Suara apa itu?" tanya Kris yang bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah. Kris berlari menuruni tangga dengan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan rambut yang masih basah dan meneteskan air.

Kris berlari menghampiri Tao yang masih berdiri sambil menutupi wajahnya. Kris bisa melihat tangan Tao gemetar. "Tao? Hei, ada apa?" tanya Kris lembut.

Tao menurunkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris. Kris sedikit tersentak melihat wajah Tao yang bersimbah air mata, Kris langsung menarik Tao ke pelukannya untuk menenangkannya. "Sayang, ada apa, hmm?" gumam Kris sambil memeluk Tao.

"_Daddy_, _Mommy_ kenapa?"

Kris menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Luhan tengah berdiri di dekat meja makan sambil memeluk salah satu boneka rusa miliknya, "_Mommy_ tidak apa-apa, Lulu. Lulu jangan ke sini ya, nanti terkena pecahan ini."

Luhan mengangguk sambil memeluk boneka rusanya.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku akan membereskan pecahan ini. Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu."

Tao mengangguk lemah dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Luhan langsung bergerak menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di hadapannya, "_Mommy_ kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Tao tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya, "_Mommy_ tidak apa-apa. _Mommy_ cuma kaget."

Kris menghampiri Tao dan Luhan saat dirinya sudah selesai membereskan pecahan mangkuk yang berserakan, "Nah, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu." Kris bergerak menghampiri Tao dan mengambil Luhan yang masih duduk di pangkuan Tao kemudian mendudukkan Luhan di kursinya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kris dan Tao tengah berada di kamar mereka. Tao baru saja kembali dari kamar Luhan untuk menidurkannya, dan saat Luhan sudah tidur Tao segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kris aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." kata Tao sambil memainkan selimutnya.

"Membicarakan apa?" kata Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _pc tablet_ miliknya.

"Tadi aku mengalami kejadian aneh. Aku.." dan Tao pun menceritakan segalanya yang dia alami pada Kris yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Setelah Tao menyelesaikan ceritanya, Kris langsung memeluk Tao karena dia melihat tubuh Tao mulai bergetar ketakutan lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, Kris? Aku takut." Lirih Tao.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku takut. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?"

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, sayang. Jangan panik, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kris meregangkan pelukannya dan mengecup kedua mata Tao dan turun untuk mencium bibirnya. Kris melumatnya sebentar kemudian melepaskannya.

Tao masih memejamkan matanya saat Kris sudah melepaskan lumatannya. Ciuman dari Kris memang selalu memberikan efek menenangkan bagi Tao dan dia merasa kehilangan saat Kris menjauhkan bibirnya.

Kris yang menyadari hal itu kembali memajukan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Tao, melumatnya dengan lembut hingga Tao terbuai dan memeluk leher Kris erat-erat. Kris dan Tao masih sibuk mengulum satu sama lainnya dan mengacuhkan segalanya. Tao bahkan mulai lupa pada ketakutannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan lumatan Kris di bibirnya.

"HUAAAA! _MOMMY_!"

Suara teriakan Luhan memutus ciuman di antara Kris dan Tao. Tao segera menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah kamar Luhan. Tao melihat Luhan yang tengah bergerak meronta-ronta di tempat tidurnya.

Tao segera memeluk Luhan erat-erat, "Lulu? Lulu, ini _Mommy_. Ssh, tenanglah. _Mommy_ di sini." Tao mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dan tak lama kemudian mata Luhan terbuka.

"_Mommy_?" gumam Luhan sambil menatap Tao.

"Iya, ini _Mommy_, sayang. Lulu kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Tao sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Luhan kenapa?" tanya Kris sambil menghampiri Tao dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Luhan mimpi buruk." Tao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, "Lulu mimpi apa, hmm? Mau cerita sama _Mommy_?"

Luhan mencengkram bagian depan piama Tao erat-erat, Kris dan Tao bisa melihat tangan Luhan gemetar. "Lu-Lulu mimpi Lulu dikejar-kejar seseorang, _Mom_. Lulu tidak tahu dia siapa, tadi dia mengejar-ngejar Lulu. Lulu sempat bersembunyi di dalam lemari, tapi dia menemukan Lulu. Te-terus dia menarik Lulu ke kamar mandi, dia menekan kepala Lulu ke wastafel. Lulu sampai tidak bisa bernafas, _Mom._ Terus dia menarik Lulu dan mendorong Lulu ke _bathtub_, dia mencengkram leher Lulu. Di-dia menahan Lulu di bawah air, _Mom_. Lu-Lulu tidak bisa bernafas. Lulu takut sekali."

Kris dan Tao terdiam mendengar cerita Luhan, kenapa anak mereka bisa sampai bermimpi seperti itu?

Tao memeluk Luhan semakin erat saat tubuh Luhan tidak berhenti gemetar, "Ssh, tenang sayang. Itu cuma mimpi. Sekarang Lulu tidur bersama _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ saja ya? Supaya Lulu tidak mimpi buruk lagi."

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Kris segera menggendong Luhan ke arah kamar mereka. Luhan memeluk leher Kris erat-erat saat ayahnya menggendongnya. Kemudian Kris membaringkan tubuh Luhan di tempat tidur mereka. Luhan berbaring di tengah-tengah mereka.

Saat Tao berbaring di sebelahnya, Luhan segera memeluknya erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Tao. Tao memeluk Luhan sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya, sementara Kris berbaring miring menghadap mereka sambil mengusap-usap rambut Luhan.

"Sekarang Lulu tidur lagi ya. Di sini ada _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_, jadi Lulu tidak usah takut." kata Tao.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan tertidur kembali. Tapi dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun dari Tao. Tao menatap Kris yang masih menatap Luhan dan mengelus kepalanya, "Kris, menurutmu kenapa Luhan bisa bermimpi seperti itu?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Entahlah, _Baby_. Aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan bermimpi sampai ketakutan seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia sampai seperti ini. Biasanya kalau Luhan mimpi buruk, dia hanya akan bergerak-gerak gelisah kan? Tidak sampai berteriak-teriak seperti tadi."

Tao mengangguk sambil tetap mengelus-elus punggung Luhan, "Iya, kau benar. Aku jadi khawatir, aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita juga tidur. Besok aku harus kembali ke kantor." Kris memajukan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Tao dan kepala Luhan. "_Good night_."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "_Good night_, Kris."

.

.

.

.

Tao tengah berdiri menunggu _lift_ di lantai dasar gedung apartemennya. Tadi dia baru saja kembali dari sekolah Luhan. Untung saja kelihatannya Luhan sudah melupakan mimpinya semalam dan dia kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

_**Ting **_

Denting lift membuat Tao mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk, baru saja Tao hendak bergerak masuk namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok seorang wanita keluar dari dalam _lift_. Wanita itu bertubuh agak berisi namun tidak terlalu gemuk dengan rambut panjang yang digelung asal di kepalanya. Wanita itu berjalan menunduk dan terus menerus menggumam entah apa.

"Oh! Nyonya Do, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu anda. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, aku.." kata Taeyeon yang kebetulan melihat wanita tadi. Namun sosok wanita yang dipanggil 'Nyonya Do' itu hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Taeyeon cemberut ketika dia kembali diacuhkan, dia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berjalan ke arah ruang operasional apartemen ini. Tao menggigit bibirnya sebentar dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak menyusul Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon_-ah_!" panggil Tao.

Taeyeon berbalik dan dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Tao, "Oh Tao_-ssi_, ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Taeyeon tersenyum kecil, "Tentu. Silakan masuk."

Tao berjalan mengikuti Taeyeon memasuki ruangan operasional apartemen itu, kemudian Tao duduk di hadapan Taeyeon.

"Jadi, ada apa, Tao_-ssi_?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan soal alasan kenapa gedung ini tidak punya lantai 4. Apa ada alasan tertentu yang menyebabkan gedung ini tidak memiliki lantai 4?"

Taeyeon menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu dan menanyakannya kepada ibu pemilik apartemen ini pun percuma. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana sikapnya tadi." Taeyeon berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah lemari besar di belakangnya, "Tapi aku punya cetak biru desain gedung apartemen ini. Tunggu sebentar." Tak lama kemudian Taeyeon menarik sebuah gulungan kertas besar kemudian membentangkannya di mejanya.

"Nah, ini desain apartemen ini pada awalnya. Sama persis dengan gedung apartemen ini sekarang kan?" kata Taeyeon.

Tao memperhatikan desain itu dengan seksama, kemudian dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tapi di desain ini ada lantai 4. Coba kau perhatikan." Tao menunjuk salah satu gambar dengan jarinya.

Taeyeon menundukkan kepalanya, "Wah, kau benar. Tapi kenapa hasil akhirnya tidak menyertakan lantai 4 ya?"

Tao terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian dia berdiri, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Taeyeon_-ah_. Aku permisi."

"Eh, iya. Sama-sama Tao_-ssi_." kata Taeyeon.

Tao bergegas keluar dari ruangan Taeyeon sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tao mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga.

"_Hallo?" _

"Hallo, Minseok? Ini Tao."

"_Oh, Tao. Ada apa?" _

"Hmm, begini. Saat ini kau masih berada di bagian jurnalis berita kan?"

"_Uhm iya. Ada apa?" _

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Bisa tolong cari berita seputar pembangunan apartemenku dulu?"

"_Hah? Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan gedung apartemenmu sekarang?" _

"Uhm, tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran. Jadi, aku bisa minta tolong padamu kan?"

"_Hmm, tentu saja. Nanti akan aku kabari lagi soal beritanya." _

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Minseok. Sampai nanti."

"_Sama-sama, Tao. Sampai nanti." _

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tao tengah duduk di hadapan komputer miliknya dan sibuk menerjemahkan pekerjaan baru yang kemarin dia ambil dari kantornya. Luhan sudah pulang sekolah dan saat ini dia tengah berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Tadi saat baru kembali dari menjemput Luhan Tao bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kemudian Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk bermain di apartemennya. Baekhyun menawarkan untuk mengajari Luhan bermain alat musik yang langsung disetujui oleh putranya.

Tao menghela nafas lelah dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, semenjak tinggal di sini Tao menjadi semakin sering menghela nafas. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur tenang karena mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan juga karena Tao merasa ada sosok yang mengawasinya saat dia memeluk Luhan.

Tao berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke dapur, kemudian Tao mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air ke sana. Tao meneguk airnya dengan perlahan sementara matanya menjelajah ruangan di hadapannya. Suasana siang ini sepi sekali, hanya ada suara yang berasal dari _music player_ milik Tao. Tao memang tidak bisa bekerja jika tidak diiringi dengan music.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Tao meletakkan gelasnya dan segera menghampiri ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

"Ya, hallo?"

"_Oh, Tao? Ini Baekhyun." _

"Oh, ada apa, Baek?"

"_Hmm, jadi begini. Aku diminta untuk pergi ke sekolah sebentar, apa aku boleh mengajak Luhan bersamaku?" _

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Biar aku menjemput Luhan saja ya?"

"_Ah tidak kok. Luhan anak yang baik dan penurut. Dia tidak mungkin merepotkanku. Lagipula, Luhan pasti senang berkunjung ke sekolah, murid-muridku juga pasti senang melihat Luhan." _

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu aku tidak keberatan. Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun."

"_Sama-sama. Nanti aku akan mengantar Luhan pulang." _

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Tao meletakkan ponselnya kembali kemudian dia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa puluh menit telah terlewati dan Tao masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kemudian tak lama kemudian Tao meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menatap jam di dinding, sudah sore. Tao harus segera menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Kris pulang ke rumah. Tao mematikan komputer miliknya, namun Tao tersentak kaget saat melihat bayangan hantu anak-anak itu terpantul di layar monitornya.

Tao hanya mampu terdiam dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke sana. Kemudian Tao merasa anak itu menyentuh bahunya. Tao panik dan mulai menjerit tidak terkendali, dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja Tao melihat sosok pria paruh baya dengan wajah dan kepala yang hancur berada di belakang hantu anak kecil itu. Tao menjerit ketakutan sebelum kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang? Tao? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kris segera berlari menghampiri Tao yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Kris mengangkat kepala Tao ke pangkuannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao dan mencoba membangunkannya.

Tao membuka matanya dan refleks langsung melompat menjauhi Kris. Tubuh Tao bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Sayang? Ada apa? Ini aku, Kris." Kris mencoba mendekati Tao yang masih ketakutan.

Kemudian Tao mengerjap pelan saat dia sudah berhasil mengenali wajah Kris, kemudian Tao segera menubruk Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kris.

"Ssh, ada apa, hmm? Kenapa kau bisa tergeletak seperti tadi?"

"K-Kris a-aku takut. Aku tidak mau berada di sini lagi."

Kris sedikit meregangkan pelukannya, "Apa maksudmu? Ada apa?"

Tao mendongak menatap Kris, "Kris, bisa kita pindah dari sini? Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku takut sekali."

Kris kembali memeluk Tao karena Tao mulai menangis lagi, "Shh, tidak apa-apa. Ada aku di sini. Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku takut, Kris."

Kris mengecup dahi Tao, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu dan Luhan. Oya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan sedang bermain bersama Baekhyun. Tadi Baekhyun bilang dia akan mengajaknya ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar."

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi ini sudah malam. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Tao mengangguk pelan dan mempererat pelukannya ke Kris, "Baekhyun bilang dia akan mengantar Luhan pulang nanti."

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Kris menoleh mencari asal suara getaran itu kemudian dia mengelus punggung Tao, "Sayang, ponselmu."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil ponselnya. Saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, Tao bergegas mengangkat telepon itu.

"Minseok? Bagaimana?"

"_Hmm, sesuai permintaanmu aku berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa berita soal apartemenmu. Di sini tertulis bahwa ada kecelakaan yang terjadi saat proses pembangunan apartemenmu." _

"Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa?"

"_Di sini diberitakan bahwa pemilik apartemenmu terjatuh dari rangka lantai 4 gedung itu. Berdasarkan keterangan saksi mata dia terjatuh karena menolong putranya yang terpeleset." _

"Tapi pemilik apartemenku masih hidup."

"_Oh, yang terjatuh itu suaminya. Mereka berdua memiliki satu orang putra, dan kemudian ada juga berita yang menyatakan bahwa istri dari pemilik apartemenmu menjadi agak gila saat suaminya meninggal. Pembangunan gedung itu sempat terhenti untuk beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya si istri pemilik apartemen itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembangunan, tapi tanpa membangun lantai 4." _

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan putra mereka?"

"_Nah, itulah yang membuatku bingung. Tidak ada berita apapun yang terkait dengan putra mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang mengaku pernah melihat putra mereka sekitar dua hari sebelum proses pembangunan dilanjutkan. Dan karena wanita itu agak gila, mereka tidak pernah menanyakan soal putranya pada wanita itu, jadi warga di sekitar gedung mengira bahwa anak laki-laki itu sudah dibawa pergi oleh salah satu kerabat mereka." _

"Siapa nama anak itu?"

"_Hmm? Namanya Kyungsoo. Usianya sekitar lima tahun saat dia menghilang, sama seperti Luhan." _

Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Minseok. Otaknya kembali memutar memori saat anaknya menceritakan soal teman barunya yang bernama Kyungsoo dan tinggal di lantai 4.

"_Oya, sebenarnya aku sudah mengirimkan foto keluarga mereka serta salinan artikel berita itu padamu. Coba cek inbox di emailmu. Dan Tao, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau butuh bantuan lainnya, telepon aku saja." _

"Tentu. Terima kasih banyak, Minseok."

Tao menoleh menatap Kris, "Dimana _tab_mu?"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi dia memberikan _tab_ miliknya yang berada dalam tas. Tao segera membuka _email_nya melalui _tablet_ milik Kris. Tao membuka _email_ dari Minseok dan dia melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang dikirimkan oleh Minseok. Tao bisa mengenali sosok wanita itu sebagai ibu pemilik apartemen, kemudian mata Tao beralih pada sosok anak kecil yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tao merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat bahwa wajah anak itu sama persis dengan wajah hantu yang selama ini menghantuinya. Dan jika tadi Minseok mengatakan bahwa anak ini menghilang dan Tao melihat hantunya, apakah sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah mati? Tapi kenapa anak itu bisa mati? Dan siapa yang ditemui oleh Luhan yang dia kenal sebagai Kyungsoo? Jika memang itu hantu Kyungsoo, kenapa dia mendekati dan berteman dengan Luhan?

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

.

.

.

Membuat cerita _horror_ yang bisa seram terus menerus memang sulit. Jadi maaf kalau _chapter_ ini _failed_. Aku agak kesulitan membuat _moment_ yang seram. Oya, untuk salah satu _reader_ yang menanyakan KrisTao _moment_, di sini sudah aku tambahkan, walau memang tidak banyak.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Floor **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast _milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan (_**as KrisTao's son**_)

**Genre **: Horror, Mystery.

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Angka 4 dikenal sebagai angka sial dalam kepercayaan masyarakat Asia Timur dan terkadang ada bangunan yang tidak menyertakan lantai 4 atau angka 4 dalam proses pembangunan dan hasil akhirnya.

"Mommy, kenapa gedung ini tidak punya lantai 4?" / "Itu kepercayaan zaman dulu kalau angka 4 memiliki arti yang tidak baik, sayang. Tapi bisa dibilang saat ini rumah kita berada di lantai 4." / "Ah, pemilik apartemen ini memang agak aneh. Jangan dipikirkan." / "Kris, bisa kita pindah dari sini?".

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Korean Horror Movie "Hidden Floor". **_

**Author's Note : **

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews and welcome my new readers! _

_Thank you so much for reading this fic_ ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Forbidden Floor (Part. Four) **

"Tao? Ada apa? Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Kris bingung karena Tao hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong setelah membuka _email_nya.

Tao menatap Kris, "Aku meminta Minseok mencari informasi soal apartemen ini dan dia bilang dulu ada kecelakaan saat pembangunan apartemen ini."

"Ya, lalu?"

Tao mengangkat _tab_ milik Kris dan menunjukkannya padanya, "Lihat foto ini, pria yang berada di foto ini adalah pemilik apartemen ini, tapi dia meninggal karena terjatuh saat pembangunan gedung ini. Lalu wanita di foto ini adalah pemilik apartemen saat ini dan menurut kabar yang beredar, dia menjadi agak gila karena kematian suaminya. Kemudian anak kecil ini adalah anak mereka, dia dikabarkan hilang sebelum pembangunan apartemen ini dilanjutkan."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Baiklah, lalu?"

"Aku melihat hantu anak kecil ini, Kris. Aku melihatnya sejak kita tinggal di apartemen ini."

"Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi karena kelelahan, sayang." ujar Kris lembut.

Tao menggeleng, "Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Aku yakin sekali aku melihatnya, Kris."

Kris menggeleng pelan kemudian dia kembali memeluk Tao, "Ssh, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita berhenti membahas masalah ini, oke? Hantu itu tidak ada, sayang. Percayalah."

Tao sedikit menggeser kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kris, "Tapi Luhan bahkan mengaku dia berteman dengan Kyungsoo, hantu anak kecil ini."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Luhan?"

Tao mengangguk, "Dia bilang dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di apartemen ini sewaktu aku meninggalkannya ke kantor sebentar."

"Kalau Luhan berteman dengannya, itu berarti anak itu bukan hantu. Karena kalau dia hantu, tidak mungkin Luhan bisa berteman dengannya."

"Tapi Kris–"

Kris menggeleng, "Sudahlah, _Baby_ Panda. Aku lelah saat ini."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao dan berdiri, dia mengambil tas kerjanya dan juga _tab_ miliknya yang masih berada di pangkuan Tao. "Sebaiknya kau memesan makanan. Aku lapar."

Tao menggigit bibirnya pelan, dia sudah tahu Kris pasti tidak akan percaya pada ceritanya karena Kris memang tidak pernah percaya pada hantu. Tao mengangguk pelan dan memutuskan untuk segera memesan makanan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang sudah menaiki tangga.

"Apa saja. Oya, sebaiknya kau telepon Baekhyun untuk menanyakan Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Tao baru saja selesai menelepon Baekhyun, dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan kemudian kembali berjalan ke dapur. Tao memutuskan untuk membuat cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri, dia memang terbiasa membuat cokelat panas untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Tao menghela nafas lelah sambil mengaduk cokelatnya, Tao berbalik untuk meletakkan _mug_nya di meja. Tao melihat Kris tengah berjalan menghampirinya, pria itu sudah selesai mandi dan tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Kris berdiri di hadapan Tao dan mengalungkan handuk yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut ke leher Tao. "Mandilah. Kau pasti akan merasa lebih tenang setelah mandi."

Tao mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan Kris.

Kris mengangkat dagu Tao sehingga wajah Tao menghadap ke arahnya, belum sempat Tao bertanya kenapa, Kris sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao. Tao refleks memeluk leher Kris saat pria itu mulai melumat bibirnya. Kris melumat habis bibir Tao seolah-olah bibir Tao adalah permen. Kris tahu Tao sedang murung dan hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Tao.

Tao melenguh pelan di sela ciuman mereka dan itu membuat Kris kehilangan akal, Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan meletakkannya di meja makan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tao mendorong bahu Kris saat dia tahu bahwa Kris mulai bernafsu. Kris mengacuhkan dorongan Tao dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tao. Tao mendorong Kris lebih keras dan kali ini berhasil memutus ciuman mereka.

Kris mengerang kesal dan kembali mencoba meraup bibir Tao tapi Tao menghalanginya. Tao mengatur nafasnya pelan sebelum kemudian dia menatap mata Kris. "Aku harus mandi. Sebentar lagi makanannya datang." lirih Tao dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris dan melompat turun dari meja makan, "Nanti kalau makanannya sudah datang, tolong letakkan di meja ya, Kris."

"Tidak bisakah aku memakanmu dulu?"

Tao menggeleng, "Kalau kau memakanku lebih dulu, nanti kita akan mengabaikan petugas pengantar itu karena terlalu sibuk. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu dan nanti setelah Luhan tidur, kau boleh memakanku sepuasmu."

Kris tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Tao kemudian dia mengangguk semangat.

Tao berbalik dan pergi menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi sementara Kris bergerak menyalakan TV. Kris duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di hadapan TV sementara jemarinya menekan tombol _remote control_ untuk mencari _channel _yang bagus.

_**Ting Tong~ **_

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu saat dia mendengar suara _bell_. "Iya, sebentar."

Kris membuka pintu dan dia melihat sosok anak kecil bermata bulat tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu. Kris berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu, "Hallo, ada apa? Kau mencari siapa?"

Anak itu hanya diam kemudian dia menyodorkan sebuah mainan robot pada Kris. Kris mengambilnya dan dia langsung mengenali mainan itu, itu mainan robot milik Luhan yang dia belikan sebelum mereka pindah rumah.

Kris menatap anak itu, "Kau salah satu teman Luhan?"

Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

Kris tersenyum, "Kau ingin mengembalikan mainan Luhan yang tertinggal? Terima kasih ya, kau baik sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk sebentar? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam kan? Kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

Anak itu menggeleng pelan.

Kris mengusap kepala anak itu dan tersentak merasakan rambut anak itu sedikit lembap dan sangat dingin, "Astaga, rambutmu basah. Apa kau kehujanan? Ayo masuklah, kita keringkan rambutmu."

"Kris? Apa makanannya sudah datang?"

Suara seruan Tao yang berasal dari atas membuat Kris menoleh ke belakang, "Belum, sayang! Mungkin sebentar lagi!"

Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan namun dia tertegun karena sosok anak itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Kris keluar dari apartemennya dan menatap sekeliling koridor namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Kris berlari kecil ke arah _lift_ dan melihat bahwa salah satu _lift_ tengah menuju ke atas sementara _lift_ yang lainnya berada di lantai tempat Kris berada.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Kris melihat sosok pengantar makanan berdiri di dalamnya.

Pengantar makanan itu membungkuk sopan saat melihat Kris, "Selamat malam. Apakah Anda penghuni ruangan nomor 504?"

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Ah ya, itu aku."

"Maaf sudah membuat Anda menunggu. Ini makanan yang Anda pesan."

Kris berdehem pelan, "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengambil dompetku dulu. Ikuti aku."

Kris kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya sementara sosok pengantar makanan itu mengikuti di belakangnya. Kris segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengambil dompetnya kemudian dia segera membayar makanan yang dipesannya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Silakan pesan kembali."

Kris mengangguk pelan kemudian dia menutup pintu sambil membawa makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh Tao. Kris meletakkan bungkus makanan itu kemudian dia melihat mainan robot milik Luhan yang tadi dia letakkan di sebelah dompetnya saat dia mengambil uang.

"Kira-kira kemana anak kecil tadi pergi ya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu?" gumam Kris.

Tao berjalan menghampiri Kris, "Oh, makanannya sudah datang?" Tao segera membuka bungkusan-bungkusan makanan itu, "Sebentar, akan kusiapkan dulu makanannya. Duduklah, Kris."

Kris mengangkat robot mainan milik Luhan, "Aku akan mengembalikan ini ke tempatnya terlebih dahulu."

Tao mengangguk kemudian dia kembali menyiapkan piring untuk makanan mereka.

Kris bergerak menaiki tangga dan memasukkan mainan robot itu ke dalam kotak mainan Luhan. Kemudian dia memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil _tab_ miliknya. Kris menyalakan _tab_ miliknya dan dia melihat bahwa _email_ Tao masih terpampang di layar _tab_nya, Kris lupa bahwa tadi dia belum menutup _email_ Tao.

Kris menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menutup _email_ Tao, namun gerakan jemarinya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok anak kecil yang berada dalam foto di layar _tab_nya. Sosok anak kecil itu adalah anak yang tadi mengembalikan mainan Luhan!

Kris memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama kemudian dia tertegun. Percakapannya dengan Tao sebelumnya terngiang di kepalanya, dia ingat bahwa Tao mengatakan bahwa anak kecil ini adalah hantu. Tapi jika anak ini adalah hantu, itu berarti sosok yang Kris temui tadi adalah hantu?

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap Tao yang tengah sibuk menyuapi sereal untuk Luhan. Semalaman Kris memikirkan soal anak kecil yang dia temui dan dia benar-benar bingung. Kris bahkan tidak melaksanakan niatnya untuk bercinta dengan Tao semalam karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan sosok anak kecil itu. Untungnya Tao tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Kris mendadak tidak _mood_ seperti itu.

"Sayang," panggil Kris pada Tao.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, "Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Kemarin kau bilang kau ingin pindah dari sini, apa itu benar?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Tapi jika kau tidak menyetujuinya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu pindah rumah itu tidak mudah."

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak, nanti aku akan minta sekretarisku untuk menelepon agen perumahan agar mencarikan apartemen yang bagus untuk kita."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Kau menyetujui permintaanku untuk pindah?"

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Ya, nanti aku akan minta untuk dicarikan apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh agar Luhan tidak perlu pindah sekolah lagi."

Tao tersenyum lebar kemudian dia menghampiri Kris dan mengecup pipinya, "Terima kasih, sayang. Kau yang terbaik!"

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat mata Tao yang berbinar.

"_Mommy_? Ada apa? Kenapa _Mommy_ mencium _Daddy_? Lulu juga mau dicium _Mommy_."

Tao tertawa melihat Luhan yang cemberut karena dia mengecup pipi Kris. Luhan memang sangat menyayangi Tao dan dia tidak pernah rela apabila Tao lebih perhatian pada orang lain daripada pada dirinya.

Tao menggendong tubuh Luhan dan mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa geli. "Anak _Mommy_ yang paling tampan ini iri, hmm? _Mommy_ sedang senang karena kita akan pindah rumah, _Baby_. Lagipula, tidak masalah kan kalau _Mommy_ mencium _Daddy_? Dia _Daddy_mu, sayang."

Luhan kembali cemberut, "Lulu tidak suka _Mommy_ lebih perhatian pada orang lain selain Lulu." Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajam yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin imut, "_Daddy_ juga tidak boleh mengambil _Mommy_. _Mommy_ itu punya Lulu!"

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan, "Tapi Lulu bisa ada di sini itu karena ciuman dan usaha _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_. Lulu tidak boleh melarang _Daddy_ mencium _Mommy_, nanti Lulu tidak bisa punya adik."

Tao mendelik mendengar ucapan Kris sementara Luhan hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung. Sepertinya Luhan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kris tadi.

Tao menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya, "Sudahlah, sekarang Lulu berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya. Hari ini _Mommy_ tidak bisa mengantar Lulu, jadi Lulu berangkat bersama _Daddy_ ya?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh kemudian dia berlari mengambil tasnya dan memakainya. "Ayo, _Daddy_!"

Kris mengangguk sambil memakai jasnya, kemudian dia menghampiri Tao dan mengecup dahinya sekilas, "Aku berangkat, sayang."

Tao mengangguk, "Hmm, hati-hati." Tao berjongkok di hadapan Luhan kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Luhan, "Jangan nakal selama di sekolah ya? Belajar yang rajin. Nanti siang _Mommy_ akan datang menjemput Lulu."

Luhan mengangguk semangat kemudian dia menghampiri Kris yang sudah menunggunya di luar. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Tao yang mengantar mereka hingga ke pintu apartemen. "_Bye-bye Mommy_!"

Tao balas melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan, "_Bye-bye_ sayang.."

Tao menatap sosok Kris dan Luhan hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi kemudian dia menutup pintunya dan berbalik. Tao refleks menjerit saat dia melihat sosok hantu anak kecil itu tengah menatapnya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Tao merasa tubuhnya gemetar karena hantu itu tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Hantu itu berbalik dan bergerak memasuki apartemen Tao, dan entah karena apa tapi Tao justru mengikuti gerakan hantu itu.

Hantu itu berhenti di hadapan sofa panjang yang berada di ruang TV, dia menoleh menatap Tao sekali lagi sebelum kemudian dia menghilang ke bawah lantai di situ.

Tao tersentak melihatnya, dia bergerak menghampiri lantai itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Apa maksud dari hantu tadi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengajak Tao ke ruangan ini dan tiba-tiba menghilang di balik lantai?

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan lantai tersebut. Lantainya memang terbuat dari keramik biasa dan Tao tidak bisa membedakan lantai yang ini dengan lantai yang lainnya. Tao terdiam dengan wajah yang tetap mengarah pada lantai.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran ponsel Tao yang berada di meja makan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan cepat Tao berdiri dan menyambar ponselnya.

"Ya, hallo?" sapa Tao.

"_Tao! Tao ini Baekhyun. Ini gawat, pemilik apartemen kita meninggal!" _

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Ffn sedang sulit dibuka ya? Aku harus membukanya dengan aplikasi yang lain agar bisa membuka ffn. Bahkan aku mem_publish_ cerita ini dengan cara _log-in_ ffn melalui ponsel.

Oya, cerita ini juga akan selesai sebentar lagi. Dan selama bulan Ramadhan ini aku tidak akan membuat lanjutan _chapter_ untuk _rated _M _fic_ milikku seperti _**Newborn**_ dan _**Last**_. Aku hanya akan fokus pada _fic_ milikku yang memiliki _rated_ T seperti _**Forbidden Floor **_dan _**Devil Beside Me**_.

Satu lagi, kemarin aku juga melihat ada banyak _reader _yang meminta _sequel_ untuk _**Immortal Love**_, maaf ya aku tidak bisa membuatkan _sequel_ untuk _fic _itu. Lagipula bukankah akhir cerita dari _**Immortal Love**_ itu sudah jelas? Intinya mereka kembali bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
